


Screentime

by toumeianswer (hondakinku)



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/toumeianswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many hours can the dan waste away staring at a screen? The world may never know.</p>
<p>Drabbles for IFD 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points for the first person to guess the fandom in each drabble! This one's pretty easy though.

Kido wasn't sure how long she'd been playing this horror game with Momo, but she didn't care. Sure, she thought she was going to have a heart attack the entire time, but Kido wasn't and that's what matters now -- besides, she was too attached to the heroes! Especially that poor, adorable girl...

"Kisaragi, are you sure this is the best ending?" 

"I checked the walkthrough three times! I'm sure of it!"

As the screen faded to a sweet ending card, something struck the Dan's leader.

"Wait, you checked a walkthrough...!?"

"I wanted to get all my Garry points!!"

"You cheater--!"


	2. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post anime. Shintaro discovers a secret interest of Ayano's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what they're watching?!

Shintaro couldn't watch gory things anymore; he imagined his friends in the characters' places, Konoha killing them all like he did before... and Ayano figured this out without him saying anything, thankfully, so their first movie night was spent watching various TV shows.

"Of all the shows..." Shintaro snorted, holding back all the comments he could make to her.

"It's nostalgia! This show was very cute!"

"You sang the theme song."

"I did as a child!"

"I bet you write fanfiction."

Ayano's face turned bright red. "They're too young! Plus, isn't that shipping people with animals!?"

"Your words, not mine."


End file.
